1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image reproducing apparatus and a digital camera. The present invention relates more particularly to an image reproducing apparatus and a digital camera that select files from storage mediums storing files of both still images and moving images to reproduce still images or moving images.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital camera can record still images and moving images in a memory card and reproduce the images.
The digital camera displays index images of the still images and the moving images on an image monitor in index reproduction, and the user selects a still image or a moving image according to the index images and presses an execution button. The digital camera reads image data of the selected image from the memory card to display the selected still image or moving image on the image monitor.
Also, the digital camera displays the still images and the first frames of the moving images when the user presses a next image button or a last-image button in one-frame reproduction. If the user presses the execution button when the first frame of a moving image is being displayed, the moving image is displayed.
However, the user can not grasp the moving images since only the first frames of the moving images are displayed in the index reproduction and the one-frame reproduction, and thus the user can not determine whether or not the user wants to reproduce the moving images.
Once moving image reproduction is started, the moving image reproduction can not be quickly stopped and the other images can not be reproduced until the moving image reproduction ends. This is because a CPU has a heavy load during the moving image reproduction.
In addition, the digital camera can record sound with the moving images and reproduce the sound with the moving image at the moving image reproduction. The digital camera can reproduce the images anywhere since the digital camera is portable. But, it is bothersome to reproduce a moving image with sound in a quiet place or a public place such as a train. For this reason, the digital camera has a volume adjusting function and an earphone jack.
But, the moving image can be reproduced with the sound with much volume in the quiet place, and the user does not always carry earphones. Also, if the moving image is recorded in a construction site or some other place, the user does not want to reproduce the unpleasant sound. In this case, the user needs to adjust the volume.